Meiwa Higashi middle school
明和東中学 |image= Meiwa ep43 (2018) 1.jpg |nationality=Japanese |other_names= |first_appearance= }} (明和東中学, Meiwa Higashi chūgaku) is a middle school located in Saitama. They took part in the 16th National middle school tournament. Description The team's captain is Kuniaki Narita, who was unfamiliar to Hyuga's playstyle, while Noboru Sawaki and most of the other members of the squad were former Meiwa FC members and familiar to Kozo Kira's teachings. Meiwa Higashi went all the way to the semi finals, where they faced their former teammates Takeshi Sawada and Ken Wakashimazu. Kojiro Hyuga was benched because he abandoned his squad. Meiwa Higashi scored due to the Sliding Tackle Force, and Sawaki was the last one to tap it in. But they ended up losing because Kazuki Sorimachi and Wakashimazu both scored the winning goals. Uniform Manga * Home: Navy blue shirt with no collar and white 明和東 kanji, white shorts and navy blue socks with three white stripes on top. This uniform greatly resembles the Meiwa FC 2018 anime version in the Saitama Perfecture qualifier tournament. * Keeper: '''Silver shirt with no collar and black 明和東 kanji, with black shorts, three white side stripes and white socks. * '''Keeper (Tatakae Dream Team): Black uniform and two white shoulder stripes, white collar and white vertical chest line and white 明和東 kanji, with black shorts, two white side stripes and black socks. Anime * 1983 anime: Blue shirt with no collar and yellow "M" emblem, blue shorts and white socks with a blue stripe on top. The goalkeeper wears a grey shirt with dark blue shorts and same socks as the other players. * 2018 anime: Navy blue shirt with crew neck collar and white 明和東 kanji, white shorts and navy blue socks. The goalkeeper wears a green long sleeved shirt with black polo collar and 明和東 kanji, black shorts and green socks. Results '16th National middle school tournament' Final tournament *''Quarterfinal'' ○ Meiwa Higashi 2 - 0 Kanamura ● *''Semifinal'' ● Meiwa Higashi 1 - 2 Toho Academy ○ Players Current squad * Meiwa Higashi's Coach 22px|border Gallery |-|1983= Hiromichi Hori ep86 (1983) 1.jpg|Hori & Ishii Hiromichi Hori ep86 (1983) 2.jpg|Hiromichi Hori Meiwa Higashi ep86 (1983) 1.jpg|Meiwa Higashi's offensive |-|1983 (2)= Meiwa Higashi ep86 (1983) 2.jpg|Meiwa Higashi at half-time Meiwa Higashi (1983) 1.jpg|1983 Meiwa Higashi ep86 (1983) 3.jpg|Meiwa sliding butai Meiwa Higashi ep86 (1983) 4.jpg|Meiwa sliding butai Sawaki Narita ep87 (1983) 1.jpg|Sawaki & Narita Sawaki Narita ep88 (1983) 1.jpg|Sawaki & Narita Meiwa Higashi ep88 (1983) 1.jpg|Meiwa Higashi's offensive Wakashimazu ep88 (1983) 1.jpg|Sawaki defeated by Wakashimazu Midfielders ep125 (1983) 2.jpg|Hori as Japan Jr. candidate Forwards ep125 (1983) 3.jpg|Sawaki as Japan Jr. candidate |-|2018= Best Four ep42 (2018) 0.jpg|Best Four (National tournament) Best Four ep42 (2018) 3.jpg|Meiwa Higashi Meiwa Higashi ep43 (2018) 0.jpg Meiwa Higashi ep43 (2018) 1.jpg Meiwa Higashi ep43 (2018) 2.jpg|Sawaki vs Takeshi Meiwa Higashi ep43 (2018) 3.jpg|Meiwa Higashi full squad Meiwa Higashi ep43 (2018) 4.jpg Diving Catch ep43 (2018) 2.jpg Meiwa Higashi offensive (2018) 1.jpg|Hori attempting to score Sliding Force ep43 (2018) 0.jpg Sliding Force ep43 (2018) 1.jpg Sliding Force ep43 (2018) 2.jpg Sliding Force ep43 (2018) 3.jpg Sliding Force ep43 (2018) 4.jpg Sliding Force ep43 (2018) 5.jpg|Meiwa Higashi scores against Wakashimazu Running Volley ep43 (2018) 1.jpg|Sorimachi beats Murasawa Wakashimazu ep43 (2018) 3.jpg|Wakashimazu beats Sawaki |-|Game= Meiwa_Higashi.png|DT |-|Manga= Semifinals_ch69_(CT)_0.jpg Narita ch69 (CT) 1.jpg Meiwa Higashi ep69 (CT) 1.jpg Semifinals ch69 (CT) 1.jpg External links * at Captain Tsubasa DB (Japanese) * at Captain Tsubasa Stats Category:Middle school teams